High School Band is fate waiting to happen
by twostones
Summary: Just an idea of what i thought would happen if everyone was a human in band. Hopefully it will make you laugh and be something you can enjoy even if you aren't in band.
1. First Day of Band Camp

_High School Band - fate waiting to happen  
A fanfic by twostones_

_**Summary:** Everyone is a human and in band. Forks High is a new school in its first year. None of them have ever met before except Emmet and Edward are brothers. Will fate still bring each person together?_

**Only these first two chapters will have a lot of band content. I also appologize for the lack of flow in this first chapter, the second one is better.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Oh God, this cannot be happening. I can't believe I talked myself into this. Why couldn't I have just stayed with Renee? Or I could have just stayed home alone while mom traveled with Phil. Yeah! That would work! …Charlie, drat never mind…if I stayed home alone Charlie would have felt bad. I can make it through this; high school can't be too bad. At least everyone else is new also. And at least it's not raining today!

Hopefully this school at least has a good band program. It's a new school, the band director is going to have to work hard and he is actually going to put in effort to make the program last. I don't think I could live if it sucked. Phoenix actually had a pretty good band, especially considering I was in middle school. I actually had to try a little to stay first chair clarinet. Our band director was pretty nice too. He actually let us play grade 4 and 5 music when most band directors would have made us play grade 2 or something. We never did play grade 6 though...

"I'll pick you up around six," Charlie interrupted my thoughts; "I should get home from the station in time so I shouldn't be too late."

"Sure ch…dad" I never could get used to calling him dad. I got out off the car with my clarinet and water and got ready to meet my doom. You see, I am a very clumsy person and it is August 1st, that means that marching season starts today. From 8 am until 6 pm I get to practice marching. Did I mention I'm clumsy? I'll make a fool of myself before I even get through my first day

I got into the registration line. There were actually quite a bit of people in line. This school must have a huge marching band. I wonder if color guard and drum line are even included in this line. That's a lot of people to watch me trip and fall on my butt.

"Hey," the boy in front of me turned around to face me; he had to look up at me because he was pretty short. "my name is Mike Newton and I'm a sophomore," he had spiky-blonde hair and his face was one of those very round, young looking faces that look like they will never look mature.

"I don't think I've seen you before. You're a freshman I'm guessing, right?" he continued after I didn't reply right away. That was really weird, how could he tell? Most people I've ever met thought that I looked older than a freshman.

"Yeah, how can you tell that I'm a freshman though? My names Isabella Swan by the way but I prefer Bella." I replied to him. Am I dressed wrong? Do I look like a deer in headlights? Mike just laughed.

"Well, for starters, you aren't wearing a hat. Anyone who's ever been to marching band before knows that you always want to wear a hat. It doesn't matter that today's the first day; you are going to want a hat we will be outside so long.

"Second of all, I don't think that's really enough water." Mike pointed to my water bottle, which held about two cups of water. I glanced at his water and he had one of those jugs that looks like it held about a gallon of water. He must have seen my eyes bug out because started to tell me I could borrow some of his if I needed to. He didn't stop talking after that either.

I have no idea what he was saying because I started looking around. I noticed that Mike had a trombone case with him. The girl in front of him had a clarinet case like me. Her name was on her clarinet case. Jessica it said in huge gaudy stickers. Hopefully she's not one of those people who have flower stickers all over her clarinet. People like that absolutely annoy me. It's a very expensive instrument and these people are defiling them with stickers!

In front of Jessica was a boy that looked oddly familiar. "Jacob?!" I practically shouted. He whirled around wondering who said his name like that. He saw me and came bounding over like an over-eager dog with his trombone. Mike glared at him, I guess he thought since I hadn't shoved him away yet I was his or something. The glare on his face was kind of cute but a little creepy. I hope Mike didn't think I would actually go out with him. I don't really want to go out with anybody, I mean, who would want to go out with me anyway?

"How have you been Bella!?" Jacob inquired enthusiastically, "I haven't seen you in ages; I thought you fell in a pit or something." He was always very old looking and big for his age. Right now he was about six inches taller than my five foot four.

Jacob had been my best friend since I was really little. Every summer when I came to visit my dad we would always hang out with Jake and his dad a bunch. Fishing was not the greatest but at least Jake was tolerable.

Jake walked over and gave me a big hug, all the air whooshed out of my lungs. "Umm…Jake, kinda need to breathe." He turned a little red and backed off. I laughed a little to show he was forgiven.

"Who is this little boy?" Jake asked. I had actually completely forgotten about Mike it was so nice to see Jake again.

Mike guffawed and drew himself to full height, which was not very high, and puffed out his little chest. "I will have you know I am a sophomore, not a little boy." He said, "My name is Mike Newton and I was just informing Isabella,"

"Bella," I interrupted

"whatever, that she may want to bring more water next time but that she would be free to borrow mine anytime she wanted." After Mike finished Jake chuckled a little.

"Who's next?" a voice asked from under the registration tent. I blushed and hurried forth while Jake and Mike were arguing and insulting eachother. I hadn't realized that the line moved forward.

When I came forward the lady under the tent gave me a bunch of forms to fill out. "My name is Mrs. Cullen," the lady said in her gentle, motherly voice, "The students call me Esme though, this band is a family and we need to be comfortable with one another. I am the assistant band director here at West Forks High School and my husband is the head band director."

Esme passed packets to Mike and Jake; apparently they had followed me when I left them. We followed the flow of other band students. They were all heading through the doors into the school and, I'm assuming, to the band room. I gasped at all the people sitting on the floor. There had to be about a hundred people scattered throughout the room. Either there were a lot of students in this school, or everyone in the school was in band. Jake led the way to an empty spot somewhere in the back and I followed him. Mike followed me.

In the front of the room there was a podium. Right now it was empty but I assumed Mr. Cullen would be coming soon. In the meantime I let my eyes wander around the room. Leaning against the wall was this really big guy. He wasn't overweight big but he had huge muscles. He must do weights a lot to get that buff. Leaning on the wall next to him was a trumpet or saxophone case, I never could learn the difference.

He was staring across the room very intently. I followed his gaze and felt my confidence plummet from its already low state. The girl he was staring at was absolutely stunning. She was tall and lean with an amazing figure. She also had hair like gold waving gently down her back. Her face was flawless and her dark eyes captured your attention immediately. She was also staring at the buff dude. Another quick glance around the room and I saw that the buff one wasn't the only guy staring at her. Even Mike was sneaking a glance at her every now and then.

Chatting animatedly with the tall girl was a very small girl. She was even smaller than Mike but she didn't look young or immature. She had very sharp, pixie like features, especially her hair. Her hair was very dark and out of control. It wasn't sticking up but it was definitely choppy and layered. Her clothes fit her perfectly and you could tell they were designer. I started to wonder how she was going to march in those clothes. At least she was wearing sneakers…

I started to feel like I was staring so I looked around some more. The sheer amount of people in band was overwhelming. I was actually going to have to get to know all of these people. I was looking towards the door when a tall honey-blonde guy carrying a saxophone walked in. This time I could tell the difference between a saxophone because it was a tenor sax and definitely bigger than a trumpet case.(tenor is lower therefore bigger than alto) Also he was wearing a t-shirt with a huge picture of a saxophone and the words Tenor saxophones UNITE! written underneath.

A couple minutes after the blonde-guy walked in, a bronze haired guy walked in. I knew I was staring. He was intriguing. He had very dark eyes, and very pale skin. He was also wearing jeans in the summer and a black t-shirt. He didn't make eye-contact with anyone and he just walked over and stood next to the wall with the buff guy. They looked pretty similar, especially with regards to skin color and the straightness of their features. In his mouth was a reed that he was sucking on but from the back of the room I couldn't see what instrument it belonged to.

Jake saw where I was staring and started chuckling, semi-loudly. "Reedsucker," he whispered in my ear. I hope you don't do that. It's just creepy." I looked at Jake shocked and saw he was joking.

"Well you're a spit-dumper," I said pointing to his trombone.

Jake just smiled and held is head high, "it is actually condensation I'll have you know" he said in a 'look at me all high and mighty' voice. We started laughing and Mike not wanting to be left out started laughing too.

People started staring at us because we were being so loud. The bronze-haired boy looked over too, and I could swear he was laughing at us in his head. I blushed and looked away. At that moment a man walked into the room and stood on the podium at the front of the room. He was pretty young and a shocking blonde. He looked like he could be in a movie. Maybe this was a movie. I glanced around the room for cameras expecting someone to start saying something about this one time at band camp. There were so many people in band it had to be fake.

"My name would ordinarily be Mr. Cullen but we are all a family here so you may call me Carlisle. I will be your band director for the remainder of the year. Who's ready to get started?" Everyone cheered and he held up a huge stack of paper. "Flutes come and get your music." A bunch of girls, probably twenty, and maybe five boys walked up to get music.

Carlisle called people up section by section to get their music. Flutes, clarinets, alto saxophones, tenor saxophones, barry saxophone, trumpets, mellophones, baritones, trombones, and sousaphones. Apparently the color guard, pit, and drum-line were gathering somewhere else. Wow, this band was huge.

I took a peek at my music a gaped at it. I'd never seen anything with so many runs and complex rhythms.

"Alright, let's go out to the practice field and we'll start working on our marching before it gets too hot outside. We'll come in around eleven to practice music, lunch will be at one, then we'll practice music from three to four and after that it's marching until you get picked up." Carlisle told us as he wrote our schedule on the white board behind him. Esme led us all outside. I gulped, marching first; must I be doomed to embarrass myself before the day is even over?!

_Please review! You know you want to help me with my first fanfiction! Pretty please!_


	2. Reflections

**Disclaimer: **I do not own twilight, new moon, eclipse, any of the soon to come books, or any of the characters in any way shape or for as much as i may wish to. They belong to stephanie meyer because she is so much better at it and they were created by her in the first place. I'm just playing with them for a little bit because i need something to do other than play brainless games online.

**Bella POV**

As soon as I got home I dragged my stuff up the stairs to my room and flopped on the bed. _Now I get to do that all over again tomorrow and three days after that!_ I thought to myself.

Every bone in my body was aching and I was sore in muscles I didn't know existed. Marching takes a lot more effort than you would think. You have to roll step and point your toes as high as you can. You have to stand up perfectly straight and use a uniform step size that Carlisle called 'eight by five'. We have to take eight steps between each five yard line.

Then for marching backwards we had to march on our toes and of course with my balance I almost fell over several times and I would have fallen to the grass if I'd had my clarinet and if Mike and Jacob hadn't kept steadying me.

My first impression of the music was correct; it was extremely challenging. At least, it was for me anyway. The music didn't sound like it was falling apart though; all the juniors and seniors are amazing! It was really neat to watch the upperclassmen march too. They walked so smoothly that they could walk on water and not break the surface. The best marcher would have to be the short girl with choppy dark hair. She had the walk of a dancer and walked so that you wouldn't have been able to tell she was moving until she ended up somewhere different. Carlisle was so impressed with her marching that he had her demonstrate for the band.

The girl's name was Alice Brandon. She was a junior who played piccolo and she was very enthusiastic to tell us so. Alice definitely was a piccolo person. Just _imagining_ her with a Tuba was highly against nature.

For a long time we just worked on technique. It was really hot outside today of a days and marching is actually a lot harder than walking. I was sweating really badly and I felt disgusting. Thankfully Carlisle let us break from our block of people to get water. I was really happy when we finally went inside. No more almost falling!

Music practice is exactly how I would have expected. All the woodwinds went in one room and all the brass in the other. Since Jacob and Mike were both brass players, I was left to face the unknown alone.

Since I had just moved here Jacob was the only one I knew and I couldn't expect everyone to be quite as…forthcoming…as Mike so quickly. To be quite frank, Mike was a little creepy that way, being too friendly.

I sighed and kicked off my shoes. My socks were quickly thrown into the hamper and I promptly massaged my feet. "gross" some of you might say but when your feet hurt, you would too.

Now that I thought back on it, Mike was more pleasant than the clarinet section leader. I am absolutely positive my section leader hated me. There is no other excuse in the world for his obvious avoidance of me and such extreme coldness.

It turns out that my section leader was the bronze-haired boy that was sucking on his reed in the band room. He was sucking on his reed again while the woodwinds went in a circle and introduced all fifty or so of ourselves. The bronze-haired boy's name was Edward and it turns out Carlisle was his father. The really buff guy he was standing next to at the beginning of the day was his brother Emmet. Emmet happened to also be a section leader, but for the trumpets.

At first, I thought maybe these two boys were only section leaders because they were Carlisle's sons and were shown favoritism. That really made me mad…then Edward played through our music so that we would know what it wounded like. Suddenly I wasn't mad anymore.

Nobody could breathe his sound was so amazing. Never in my life had I heard any clarinet, even a professional, play so beautifully. I will admit I haven't heard very many professional clarinet players, but still!

Jacob later told me that Emmet was almost as good. Admittedly brass instruments only had three valves and had closer intervals so some people argue that they're harder, especially the french horn, but both of the brothers were amazing players.

After Edward finished I stared at him in awe. Hey, I definitely wasn't the only one staring. And at least I wasn't ogling like Jessica was. Alice jumped up and started clapping while bouncing; nobody minded, she's just like that. I hadn't even known her long and I could tell. While we were all staring at him he looked at each of us (everyone else had gone into sectionals with the people that played the same instrument as them). While he was looking at each of us, probably trying to remember our names, he and I made eye contact.

It was a really odd feeling. I both liked him for some bizarre unknown reason, and despised him for making me feel this way. As if Mike wasn't enough. After that he looked away from me and completely ignored me the rest of the day. I didn't try to talk to him or anything though, that's his job, he's the boy and the junior. Anyway, now he hates me probably, and thinks I hate him, and this is just going to be a huge mess...but i still like him. _It's just a crush_ I tried to tell myself_, you'll get over it soon._

**Edwards POV**

_She's just like any other girl,_ I told myself while humming in the shower_, She can't hate me already. That wouldn't be fair._

Today was the first day of band camp for this year. This is the third time I've been to band camp and I still love it. A full day of music and marching uninterrupted by annoyances from Emmet or any of the girls he tries to set me up with.

"You're a junior Edward," he would tell me, "It's time to start sampling the different flavors." Then he would pull his big card, "I got my first girlfriend 4 years ago in eighth grade." Emmet was a senior and he kept trying to be my dad, Esme was enough. She thought maybe she didn't let me feel free enough to date, maybe something was wrong with me. Just like a mom to worry about something like that...

But this girl, Bella I think her name was, she was something different. Something about her seemed so sweet and pure, not deserving to be tainted by my darkness, and definately not deserving to be subjected to torture by Emmet. Wait...why do I care so much what she sees or hears? _Grr..._ I don't want to change. I'm perfectly happy being Edward all by myself with no ties to anyone. If I get too many close friends they start to expect me to put too much time into them and they're mad when they don't get it.

It doesn't make sense but I'm almost mad at this Bella girl. Nobody deserves to have such power over me. Maybe if I ignore her she will go away...It worked today, maybe it will work if I do that for the rest of the year somehow...

Reaching my decision, I turned the nozzle on the shower off and reached for my black and red towel. I won't be selfish, she would be much better off without me.

* * *

_Please review for me, pretty please! All it takes is one little click and a short suggestion or comment, you don't have to write a paragraph or anything although you can if you want to...  
Click the pretty purply-bluish-periwinkle button, the Angel (or edward, take your pick) on your shoulder says so_


	3. Weekend Reflections

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while and the chapter is so short. I just wanted to get something up. Hope its worth your time though, enjoy!_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclispe, or any of the other best books in the world. I do not own a book at all actually. I sort of own my story but none of the characters are mine. How sad is that, I don't even really own something i wrote :(

* * *

Bella POV

Even though physically Edward was there for the rest of the band camp week, his mind was clearly somewhere else. He marched the sets of our show, (set-by-set frame-by-frame) as we learned them but he spoke as little as possible and never to me, never made eye contact with anyone, and he didn't respond to Emmett's needling either.

We didn't have any practices over the weekend so I hoped he would return mentally…WHY DO I EVEN CARE!! Should it really matter if he's insane, struggling, stupid, intimidated by my clarinet awesomeness (ha, fat chance!), not knowing I exist, mad at me, not liking me, hating me, despising me?

Enough about Edward, even if Edward and I weren't getting together, and I'm not saying I want to, there definitely were new couples by the end of the week.

On Wednesday, three days after we all met, one of the parent volunteers was sent to take inventory on the uniforms during our lunch break. The story, after countless retellings, was that the parent walked into the uniform closet, flicked the light on, flicked the light off, and ran. One of the flutes, Alice I bet, was talking to Carlisle in his office when the parent dashed in very pale in the face.

"Your son…" Alice tried to convince people that the parent shuddered here. Some people actually believed her so now it is part of the retelling.

"Your son was in the uniform room doing…things…with that color guard girl." According to rumor, again probably started by Alice, Carlisle wasn't even surprised. All he did was sigh, stand up, and walk over to the uniform room. He knocked on the door and a sheepish Emmet followed by a tall blonde walked out. Carlisle took them to his office and nobody knows what happened after that.

The tall blonde girl was the same one that I had watched talk to the hyper Alice in the band room that first day. Her name was Rosalie she really was on color guard. I saw her spinning her flag one day and she was so graceful! If I tried to spin a flag, let alone at the speed she was, I would decapitate myself. Or someone else…like Edward, I wonder what would happen if I accidentally decapitated him. Maybe he would come back to life like some Greek god.

GAH!! Got to stop thinking about Edward! This is going to be a long weekend, great…

Edward POV

This is really weird. I still don't know whether to be mad, or confused, or what but I can't stop thinking about Bella. Is it her fault or mine?

All I know is I cannot have her get close to me. She is too perfect to have to put up with Emmet, especially after what he did Wednesday. I'm not even sure exactly what he did, but seeing how glued him and Rosalie are it can't be too hard to guess. If they don't mind sucking face in public, imagine what they do in private. Yuck.

Bella probably thinks I'm some kind of monster anyway. Who wouldn't what with my brother, my darkness, my quietness, and my general ignoring?

* * *

_Please Review!_


	4. Saving Bella part one

_Disclaimer: I do not own twilight even though i wish i did_

* * *

**Bella POV**

Dear journal the doctors are making me write because they think I have a concussion,

I'm sitting here in the hospital lying on a gurney because some idiot had to tell Carlisle that I got a concussion…FINE! Not just some idiot, Edward Cullen!

After band practice on the Thursday before school started Carlisle and Esme asked everyone to help put away the pit equipment like the xylophones, cymbals, and timpani. Our practice field is at the top of a fairly steep hill, something about better water drainage. I was pushing a timpani with one of my new friends, Angela the flute, so that I wouldn't have to carry a cymbal stand.

Those cymbals are really heavy and pretty tall. I tried once to carry one once, NEVER AGAIN! The base got tangled in my feet and I fell into a muddy puddle. Jessica was walking with me and she started cracking up. Being the good friend I am I tried to laugh along so she wouldn't feel too awkward. I fall enough that I suppose it must be kind of funny when I fall in mud and ruin my clothes.

Enough about the evil cymbal; timpani's are much nicer. We were having fun talking and laughing while we tried to take it slowly down the hill. Suddenly someone screams "FOUR!" I didn't think golf was in season yet…

I turned around and saw a monster xylophone hurtling down the hill, unattended, to kill me. Tyler - I have no clue what instrument he plays, just that his name is Tyler- was jumping up and down frantically waving his arms. That idiot! still makes my blood boil. He's going to responsible for my death one day even if he wasn't today, I swear.

I just stared at the xylophone racing towards me. I don't know what I was thinking. Angela ran and got off the sidewalk. I couldn't move and I was still holding onto the timpani. I wasn't afraid, I just didn't think of it. Besides, knowing me I would trip and the xylophone would just run over my back.

All the sudden, I don't know how, something threw me to the ground out of the way of the xylophone. The xylophone ran harmlessly by me and now that I wasn't holding onto it, the timpani followed. They flew down the hill and started to slow down as they reached level ground. One of the percussionists ran to them from his spot holding the door open and caught them before they could do any damage or come to harm.

That's when I looked up and saw who saved me. Edward? Why would he even care…not that that was the only strange thing…

* * *

i need help figuring out what is strange about Edward. He is human so he can't have super powers and now i don't know what will make Bella curious about him and him want to hide. ANY ideas you have would be greatly appreciated...and a review would be nice too.


End file.
